Blindfolded
by IHaveNoLife17
Summary: The ninja have taken in a boy named Wesley, but there's a reason behind this other than the team's kindness, and Wes needs to figure out why. If he's not an elemental, not a hero, is it guilt or pity? (Chapter 8 of Test.)


4 girls sat on a bench, all staring at a magazine the blonde in the sorta-middle was holding.

"Turn to the thing about the ninjas!" the black-haired one next to her suggested.

The blonde flipped a few pages and said, "They took in an orphan."

"Just another reason to love them," the brunette on the end said dreamily. The blonde suddenly gasped.

"OMG! You've gotta hear why they did it!" she whispered the rest to her friends.

"No, no, that can't be right!" the brunette said, "Lemme see, Jenny!"

Jenny passed the magazine over the redhead on her other side. "I don't believe it!" the brunette gasped, wide-eyed, after a moment.

"You can't trust magazines anyway," the redhead assured her, "They'll write anything just to get more people to buy it."

"Then how come I saw Kai over at the middle school the other day?" the blonde said.

"You saw Kai and you didn't tell me?! Come on, you know I'm the biggest fangirl there is!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Chill, Cathy. I wasn't sure if I imagined it. And you were out sick on Tuesday."

"Oh yeah..."

"Fine, so maybe they adopted some kid, but do you really think Lloyd, of all people, would do that?" the redhead reasoned.

"Wasn't he evil before he became the green ninja?"

"He's not evil anymore, and I refuse to argue with you over this."

* * *

"Use your ears, Wes. We rely too much on our eyes anyway."

"Easy for you to say. Why don't you put on a blindfold for the rest of your life?"

"He's got you there, Cole," Jay pointed out. Cole ignored him.

"I don't get it," Wes stopped.

"It's not that hard, kid. Just follow my voice."

"Not that. I don't get why nobody gives a crap about me until I go blind, and then I get pitied by some dumb ninjas."

"We're not dumb!" Jay argued.

"Cut him some slack, Jay. He's still upset over his eyes," Kai told him.

"How long is he allowed to be 'upset over his eyes'? He's been like this all week!"

"What's the point of following your voice anyway? And Jay, if you keep running your mouth I'm gonna come over to you."

"Was that a threat?"

"I'm not really sure," Wes replied.

"Your little girlfriend Kallie or whatever her name is won't be there to help you forever, and it's not like we can go to school with you."

"Yeah, like what if you break up with her and she leads you off a cliff?"

"Not helping, Jay!"

"The first car just pulled up," Darreth announced, sticking his head into the room.

Cole started to grab Wesley's hand, but he pulled it away and snapped, "I'm not some baby! You don't need to hold my hand."

"Suit yourself." The 3 ninja (Kai, Cole, and Jay) pretended they were going to leave. However, instead of telling them to wait, Wes listened for a moment before turning around and walking towards them.

"I don't get why you can follow footsteps and not voices."

"No, I can do both; it's just boring."

"STOP! YOU'RE ABOUT TO WALK INTO A PUNCHING BAG!" Jay shouted. Wes froze and turned his hand into a fist. He swung it forward in a punch, but his fist connected with empty air.

"I hate you, Jay! Are there even punching bags in here?!"

"No," Kai replied.

"You big jer-" Wes was cut off by the door being opened by a little boy, followed by Darreth. Wes reflexively turned his head slightly in the direction of the sound.

"It's the ninja!" the little boy cried.

"You haven't left yet?" Darreth asked.

"We were just going." Cole grabbed Wesley's hand, but he didn't argue this time.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll actually get something done!" Kai commented as they walked home.

"It's not my fault Darreth has a class only a half hour after school lets out. Besides, my hearing is excellent."

"So it is true!"

Jay sighed as a brunette with a huge smile on her face came up to them.

"Who's that?" Wes asked.

The girl turned her attention to him. "Is that him? He's so cute," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Seriously?! I'm not a baby; I'm 13!"

"How do you know about Wes?" Kai asked her.

"It's all over the media; I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet."

"We've been kinda busy lately," Kai replied honestly. Between Wes and Sensei Wu's training, which was nearly the whole time Wes was at school, they had little time to themselves. Wes could dress himself, but someone had to pick out his clothes and walk him to school when his girlfriend Kallie couldn't (she usually would meet them at the school itself to take him to class). Many times Nya and Sensei had asked why they thought they could take care of a kid (a blind kid, no less) when they were still kids themselves. Though they were nice to Wesley, they refused to help take care of him, saying he was their responsibility. The ninja had their reasons for taking him in, reasons they weren't about to share.

Just then a redhead walked right up to the brunette and slapped her. The ninja stared while the girl, unfazed, quickly apologized. "OMG! I didn't mean to bug you! Would it, um, be rude to ask why his eyes- I mean, never mind..."

Cole was wondering how Wes would feel about him telling this to a total stranger when Wes himself spoke.

"I'm blind. And Jay's a jerk."

"Alright, that's enough. Sorry, Wes, I didn't mean to interrupt, but one just got out her phone," Cole said.

"There's more than one?!"

"Cathy?" the redhead said, "You should probably go now."

"But I wanted to ask-"

"It's just a rumor!" the other girl snapped, "If someone told you Taylor Swift was an escaped mental patient would you believe it?"

"Maybe. Besides, that's not what I was gonna say! I was gonna say I wanted to ask the kid why Jay's a jerk. I always thought he was cute. Oh, dang. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Cathy, you think all the ninja are cute, so why the heck do you go after the one with a girlfriend?"

"I'm not going after him!"

"Jay has fangirls? Oh, man! I owe Lloyd 10 bucks," Kai frowned,"I mean, uh..."

"You _bet_ on whether I had fangirls?!"

"Guys, stop. That girl's probably filming us."

Kai and Jay glanced over at her and found her phone with the pink case aimed straight at them.

"Can we just go now?" Wes said.

"Good idea," Kai mumbled as Wes and the ninja walked away. Cathy turned to her friend and said, "They never answered my question."

[A/n: No clue where I got the idea for this, but I have a reason for Wesley's blindness. And it involves Lloyd. Oh, and those girls? You'll probably never see them again, lol.]


End file.
